


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by clorkegriff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorkegriff/pseuds/clorkegriff
Summary: just a series dedicated to one of my favorite svu pairings since there simply aren't enough fanfictions for them.





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> A clarification: Rafael and Olivia are also together in this series so hopefully that's okay with you all. on with the fluff!!

{In which Amanda Rollins finally listens to her heart.}

The office was really quiet today, seeing as only few people remained, one of them being her boss but also her friend Olivia, who she had been itching to talk to since earlier today. Liv walked out of her office, preparing to leave but Amanda sprung up from her chair, catching her by the arm.

"Liv can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." She asked in a pleading tone, hoping that she didn't sound as desperate as she felt in the moment. Olivia nodded briskly, walking back into her office and gesturing for her to close the door behind her.

"What's bothering you? You've been off for the past few days and everyone is worried about you, especially Carisi." Her body relaxed when she heard the name of her partner but also the man she had found herself in love with. Hearing his name was like coming home, which was something Amanda had always struggled with growing up. Olivia noticed the expression on the detective's face and automatically knew what had been bothering her. 

"I see what this is about. You have feelings for Carisi. When did this happen?" She asked, leaning towards the blonde woman sitting in front of her.

Amanda chewed on her lip as she went through the timeline through her head, flashes of all the times he had been there for her, cared about her, protected her, and her heart began to race.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few months before Jesse was born, i can't know for sure. I don't even know if i want to pursue these feelings because what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't love me back? I've been through that too many times in my life Liv and i'll be damned if it happens with Sonny too." She said, fiddling with her fingers. She knew that there was a chance he loved her back but she couldn't take that risk. She couldn't bear to lose him over this so she decided right then and there she wasn't going to do anything about the situation. Olivia watched her actions carefully, understanding the conflict her close friend was dealing with.

"Amanda, just follow your heart. Your heart is right as long as you believe it. Besides, he is crazy about you. Anyone with eyes can see how much he cares about you. Do what will make you and your daughter the happiest. I expect a full report of what happens." She said, giving her an encouraging smile. Amanda nodded and embraced her friend, thanking her for all the help she had given her throughout her time spent in SVU and as they walked out together, she knew what she had to do. She had to tell him how she felt, no matter what.

 

When she unlocked the door to her apartment, she was surprised to see him sitting on the couch, watching one of the late night shows that played nearly every night. He looked up at her entrance and smiled, oblivious to what she was about to tell him.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" She asked, sitting next to him on the beat up couch.

"I was waiting on you. I need to talk to you, if that's okay." He said awkwardly, training his gaze back onto the television screen.

"I actually needed to talk to you too. You can go first if you'd like." She said quietly, moving into a cross legged position to listen to what he had to say but he shook his head, holding his hand out towards her.

"My mom raised me to be a gentleman so ladies first." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, her mouth going as dry as cotton. She wanted to back out but she knew that she owed him an explanation as to why she had been so distant towards him lately.

"Okay well for the record, I really hope our business relationship isn't affected by what I'm about to say because i really do enjoy working right next to you Carisi. But ever since Jesse, well before Jesse was born, I'd had this feeling towards you that I just didn't know how to explain. But I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think I know what my true feelings for you are. I'm in love with you Sonny Carisi Jr. And I'm sorry that it took so long to figure that out. But I'm ready to be with you, if you'll let me." She finished, looking at her lap. He was stunned to say the least but he shook it off and took her hand. 

"I feel the same way. I wasn't sure of when to tell you how I felt because I was afraid I would make myself look like a jackass but you've made me a lot more confident man since I've gotten the chance to know you Amanda Rollins. I care so much about you and Jesse and I don't know what I would do without the two of you in my life. You're both my girls after all." He laughed, a hearty one, but his eyes stayed on her. Amanda felt her heart begin to speed up and she cursed at herself for being so worked up over how she felt about a man. She wasn't in grade school anymore, she was an adult. So she did the adult thing to do, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He placed his hands on her hips as they kissed and he didn't try to move them any higher or lower, which she expected of him. He really was a true gentleman and for the first time in a long time, she felt... comfortable.

 

The next morning, they arrived to the station together, ignoring the glances of their co-workers. They sat at their computers side by side, speaking quietly to each other until they were interrupted by Olivia, who requested both of their presences in her office. They gave one another confused looks but obliged nonetheless. He let her enter first, placing his hand on the small of her back for a split second until they were inside.

"What's the prob Sarge?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back. Olivia looked between the two detectives and tried to hide her smirk but with no success.

"I assume it went well between you two last night?" She asked, locking eyes with Amanda, who gave her a small nod.

"Fin really gave great advice. It all went perfect Sarge." He answered, giving Fin a grateful smile through the office window.

"Wait wait wait. Liv, did you and Fin set us up??" She asked, her eyes widening at what her boss and friend had done.

"Actually, Barba came up with it, we were just following orders." She said in mock innocence, all the while thinking about how grateful she was that two people she cared so much about had finally opened up to one another. Not to mention, they really were a wonderful couple and everyone expressed sincerity towards their relationship as far as she knew. She gave them her congratulations and dismissed them back to their desks, not wanting to badger them more than she already had. At their desks, Carisi leaned over and kissed her right on the mouth, not caring what anyone thought about them. She smiled at him and somehow she knew that this was the start of the rest of both of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your kudos and feedback please! <3


End file.
